


How Bad Can Magic Be?

by orphan_account



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Author Is Not Religious, F/F, F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, I Tried, I'm Gonna Stop Here Just Read The Summary, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Tags Are Hard, Tags will be added as we go on, new directions - Freeform, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Just to be clear the minor relationships in the tags is about minor as in small relationships not as in minor as a child)Sam Evans a 'normal' young boy's world is turned upside down when on he, on his 11th birthday a visit gets from a woman claiming to be from a school called Hogwarts. She tells him he's a Wizard and he needs to go to this school to train his magical ability. Sam is super excited for this new and magical world but is everything really how it seems?Follow Sam and his friends, as he discovers that the world. might have more instore for him, then he originally thought.
Relationships: Artie Abrams/No one cause he's a bad boyfriend, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Maybe Minor Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Maybe Minor Mike Chang/Matt Rutherford, Maybe Minor Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 5





	How Bad Can Magic Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and welcome to this fic, just so you know I changed the characters ages a bit.  
> Sam, Lauren, Blaine, Artie and Tina are now the same ages as the others.  
> While Sebastian and Karofsky are a year older than the main gang.  
> Don't worry characters like Rory, Joe, Sugar, The Season 4 and Season 6 newbies will be added later.  
> Anyways enjoy the fic

Sam was riding in a car with his parents. He was super excited for what was about to happen, he was finally going to get his first real taste of the magical world. Sam smiled as he thought back at the day where his life changed forever. 

On his eleventh birthday a woman appeared at his door with a letter. She looked pretty confident and asked him if in the house the family Evans lived. Sam said yes and the woman asked to speak with him and his parents. 

His younger siblings were also allowed to join the conversation but it wasn’t necessary. The woman had carefully explained that Sam were to attend a school named Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

She also explained that Sam was a wizard, who had the ability to use magic. Sam jumped at the idea of having magic, it also secretly didn’t come as a big surprise to him that he could do something different than many others. Ever since he was a toddler he realised something was up with him.

It all started with an accident that happened at his school. Some guys were teasing him about his lips. It was kind of normal to him. It happened every day. Only this time they were really closing in on him and making him scared. He felt this energy rise up in him and then he fainted. When he came too, he was alone and he couldn’t remember anything. 

But his bullies never teased him again after that. No one had seen what happened, and the bullies weren’t talking about it so he never knew what happened, but it must have been serious. 

What then happened were some small events that sometimes alerted him that something weird was going on with him. For example when he got angry, things around him started shaking on their own or that time when he wounded himself badly and needed to go to the hospital, only to find that the next day the wound was perfectly healed. 

And now this. It all made sense to him. His parents however were more sceptical. The woman tried to explain it to them verbally with Sam helping her by talking about the strange things that happened with him, but his parents still didn’t believe it and asked him to leave.

The woman just sighed and pulled out a wooden stick. She said something in a language that Sam could only guess was Latin and suddenly their couch was floating above the ground.  
His parents had a look of shock but Sam just gave them the I told you so look. 

The woman smiled and gave Sam the letter she had with her. She said that everything was further explained in the letter. The woman then asked if Sam and his siblings could go outside or upstairs so that she could privately talk to Sam’s parents.

So Sam took his little brother and sister outside to play hide and seek. They however both didn’t want to play hide and seek but ask their brother about what just happened. His siblings had bombarded him with questions like ‘Are you really a wizard Sammy?’, ‘Does this mean I’m a witch?’ and ‘Can you make my homework make itself?’

Sam had just laughed and brushed off their questions. His siblings were disappointed but Sam convinced them to play hide and seek. They played around 3 rounds and then his mother called Sam back into the house. 

His parents told him that, it was a smart idea to go to Hogwarts, and that they wanted to sign a letter now and give it to the woman, who would take it to Hogwarts. They had pinned a date with the woman (who’s name Sam still didn’t know) to go and get his stuff in Diagon Alley.

Sam eagerly nodded and he watched as his parents and the woman shook hands. She then stood up from where she was sitting and left the living room. Sam followed her through the hallway and asked ‘Ma’am? May I ask your name?’.

The women turned around and said ‘My name’s Shannon Beiste, and I look forward seeing you in my flying class.’ she then walked out the door and left.

And that’s what happened on that faithfull day for Sam, and now he was finally going to Diagon Alley. He was so curious about how it would look and how everything would be. Would he make many friends, or would he be an outcast like he was in his old school.

It didn’t really matter to Sam as long as he got a chance to meet new people and discover this new world and that’s how our story starts. 

(I'm adding this here because I don't want to rewrite my notes for the third time. I know that Shannon is now Sheldon but this is before the transation happens)

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it guys, Hope you enjoyed my small prologue.
> 
> Maybe leave some kudos or a comment that would be greatly appreaciated.
> 
> (Just a sidenote here English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if my spelling/grammar/punctuation is messy at some points)


End file.
